


You are perfect!!

by ImClaah



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BFFs, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Romance, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Huening Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImClaah/pseuds/ImClaah
Summary: Onde Hueningkai não aguenta mais ver seu melhor amigo se menosprezar e sofrer por alguém que não o merece, então decide abrir seus os olhos… mas acaba se declarando.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 2





	You are perfect!!

Não era dia de faculdade e nem havia trabalhos a serem feitos, ou seja, o Kang estaria livre para fazer o que quiser. Entre tantas opções, escolheu visitar Beomgyu.   
Fazia dois dias desde a última conversa com o mais velho. Dois dias desde a festa que não acabou muito bem para eles… Mas não é por isso que ele não podia ir à casa do outro, não é mesmo? 

Ao chegar em frente à porta do apartamento de quem estava querendo encontrar, tocou a campainha, logo escutando passos. 

— Oi?... — disse Beomgyu, arrumando o cabelo.

— Oi, Beom!! — falou, animado. — Desculpa vir sem avisar… é que não sabia se você iria me responder, sabe? 

— Tudo bem, mas, Tae… estou com visi...

— Beom, vem logo! — gritou uma voz feminina. Não era estranha para Taehyun.

— Já vai, Yuna. 

Ao escutar o nome, o de fios vermelhos confirmou suas suspeitas. 

— Eh, como você pode ver…

— Você ‘tá com visitas, entendi. Já vou, então. 

Enquanto esperava o elevador, Taehyun ainda escutou a mulher perguntando quem era, recebendo como resposta um "ninguém importante".

|[•••]|

Hueningkai se encontrava deveras preocupado com o melhor amigo. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia quando o assunto era Choi Beomgyu. 

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha olhado seu celular com a esperança de ter uma nova mensagem do "baixinho", mas, infelizmente, só encontrava a última conversa dos dois. 

{Taehyunnie <3}  
Heyy, não vai dar   
pra ir hoje, ok?

{NingNing <3}   
Aaahh, mas  
por quê?! :(

{Taehyunnie <3}  
Vou fazer uma visita  
pro Beom… desculpa…

{NingNing <3}   
Tudo bem, então. 

{Taehyunnie <3}  
Amanhã passo aí,  
blz?

{NingNing <3}  
Tá

{Taehyunnie <3}  
Eu te aviso  
quando chegar..

{NingNing <3}  
Avisa mesmo

{Taehyunnie <3}  
Avisarei. Tchau!

{NingNing <3}   
Tae…  
Cadê você??  
Já se passou um bom  
tempo desde que você saiu..  
Cê tá bem??  
Me responde quando vê.   
[entregue]

Isso já estava deixando Kai louco. Se ele demorasse mais um pouquinho para responder, era capaz de ir procurá-lo. 

Estava andando de um lado para o outro, quando alguém tocou a campainha e interrompeu seu transe. Foi até a porta e se surpreendeu ao abrir. 

— Kai… ele ‘tava.. com ela de… novo! — disse Taehyun, fazendo pequenas pausas, como se esquecesse o que estava falando a todo segundo. 

O mais novo não pôde deixar de notar o cheiro desagradável de álcool e os olhos cheios de água do outro. Puxou-o para dentro de casa, o levando para o banheiro. Teria que dar um banho muito bem dado no ruivinho. 

Após banha-lo, o que não foi uma missão muito difícil — diferente de outras pessoas que ficam ao contrário do que são sóbrios, Taehyun era bem quieto independente da situação, ou seja, não deu o mínimo trabalho —, o vestiu com roupas suas, o fazendo ficar fofo por conta das vestes enormes. Deixou-o dormindo em sua cama e foi preparar algo para comer quando acordasse. 

Depois de terminar, passou a assistir qualquer coisa que fosse transmitida na TV. Horas foram passando, e, como já estava achando chato o que assistia, foi em direção ao banheiro com a intenção de tomar banho, mas parou ao escutar sons vindo de seu quarto. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um Taehyun choroso em sua cama. O menor estava de ladinho com as mãos perto do rosto. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face e seus olhos se encontravam vermelhos. 

— Tae… — começou. Andou até sua cama, sentando-se ao lado do outro. — Por que está chorando, hm? 

— O q-que você acha, K-Kai? Não é sempre eu que choro por ir atrás dos outros e acabar me ferrando?!

— Não diz isso, não é sua culpa. 

— É sim, claro que é! Quem é o trouxa que sempre corre atrás de quem não presta? Eu! Quem que quebra a cara toda vez que vai pra cama com ele achando que vai ter algo a mais que só sexo? Eu! Que-

— É! Você me convenceu. É você que faz tudo isso — interrompeu. — Já que prefere pensar assim, parte disso é sua culpa, então. Não é você quem vai atrás, né? Me desculpa, eu aguentei isso calado por muito tempo, mas agora eu vou falar. — Suspirou. — Sabe a festa que fomos há uns três dias atrás? Que você foi mais por causa dele? Ele te levou pra cama, beleza… Mas, como você mesmo me disse, depois ele se vestiu e foi embora dizendo que "ia voltar pra não te deixar sozinho". — Fez aspas com os dedos. — Ele voltou? Me diz, Kang Taehyun, o Beomgyu voltou? — indagou, assustando o outro.

— N-não.. ele não voltou. 

— Exato! Ele fez o que sempre faz. Mas agora você pode me dizer onde ele estava quando te deixou largado naquela cama? 

— …

— Você não sabe, né? Pois eu vou te contar. Ele ‘tava beijando a Ryunjin lá na cozinha! Ah, e depois eu vi ele nos fundos da casa quase “comendo” o Jeongin… E sabe no aniversário que fomos semana passada? Do Jimin, não era? — Franziu a testa como quem tenta lembrar de algo. — Sabe o que foi o presente que o Beomgyu deu pra ele? Bom, nem queira saber! Aaah, e ele também pegou o San e o Wooyong em outra festa que fomos no começo do mês… Também pegou a Tzuyu, acredita? 

Taehyun engoliu em seco.

— E também.. Ah. — Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Me desculpa, eu me descontrolei — falou, calmo. — Tae… eu só quero te dizer que você tem que parar com isso. Em primeiro lugar, você tem que se valorizar mais, sabe? Você se mata pra conseguir ficar com alguém que não te merece... Eu sei que é pesado ouvir isso, mas o Beomgyu não te ama! Ele só te quer pra usar você, usar seu corpo… E segundo, você deveria deixar de prestar atenção nessas pessoas que não te querem de verdade e focar mais em quem quer o seu bem. Quem te ama, sabe? Quem não te quer só pra levar pra cama, mas também quer como namorado. Alguém que tenha sentimentos verdadeiros por você…

— M-mas essa pessoa não existe, Kai… 

— Existe, sim, e você tá olhando pra ela. Você foi sempre tão apaixonado pelo Beomgyu, que nunca notou que seu melhor amigo é completamente apaixonado por você. Você fica se transformando pra agradar ele, quando eu te acho perfeito do jeitinho que você é, sem todas essas máscaras que você usa pra esconder seu verdadeiro eu… Taehyun, entenda uma coisa, você é perfeito do seu jeito e não deve estar fingindo ser alguém que não é pra agradar uma pessoa específica. Você merece alguém que te ache perfeito independente de todas as imperfeições, alguém que te faça mudar sua opinião sobre você mesmo pra parar de pensar que é feio, insuficiente, descartável e começar a ver quem você é de verdade… 

Parou de falar quando foi abraçado. 

— Eu te amo... — disse, sentindo os braços do outro rodearem seu pescoço. — Não preciso que você mude absolutamente nada — completou, por fim, tomando um leve susto ao ser beijado, logo pondo suas mãos na cintura do menor. 

Naquele momento, o coração de ambos estavam eufóricos. Hueningkai tinha aberto os olhos de seu amigo e ainda confessado seus sentimentos, e já Taehyun, se sentia amado de verdade, pela primeira vez.

Nada e nem ninguém podia acabar com a felicidade que tomava conta dos dois.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
